Programmable control systems generally contain what is referred to as a run-time system for controlling the sequencing over time of automation components, including a machine or a system, and what is referred to as an engineering system for editing, generating and/or modifying control programs. The project data and/or project planning data which is generated in and with the engineering system, including a proprietary format, is transferred into the run-time system and used there for outputting the control variables.
As the complexity of programmable control systems and of automation components increases and as the complexity of the objectives to be fulfilled by these systems and components increases, the control programs required are also becoming more and more complex. One possible method of countering these increasing complexities would be to increase further the functionality of the previous engineering systems. However, this has the disadvantage that the engineering systems themselves become more and more complex and thus more costly in terms of their programming and further development.